


life is a seesaw

by takokoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Irish, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Might get angsty idk, My First Fanfic, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, References to BTS, References to kpop, Texting, and finnegan can’t make up his mind, and jiwon is going through a lot of internalized homophobia, cheating?? kind of??, for my universe for them they’re technically drinking underage, hillarie is a bitch sorry, idk - Freeform, kinda??, lots of swearing lmao, might be shown might not be lmao, yes the group is named after yoongi’s song seesaw fuck off, yui and anya are the only sane ones :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takokoo/pseuds/takokoo
Summary: a stupid chat fic i made for a bunch of OCs that i made bc im lonely, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to my first fic(?). it’s my own characters, you can find them under the hashtag teaoc_seesaw on Instagram! the usernames go as applied:
> 
> orangeEejit: finnegan  
> jiwonton: jiwon  
> hillarie: hillarie  
> anyuh: anya  
> nezuchi: yui

we stan diversity  
04/22/XX  
03:28 AM

orangeEejit added jiwonton  
orangeEejit added anyuh  
orangeEejit added hillarie  
orangeEejit added nezuchi

orangeEejit named the chat we stan diversity

orangeEejit: oy lads

jiwonton: wtf

orangeEejit: jay my love <3

jiwonton: stfu

hillarie: whats this?

orangeEejit: hillarie my real luv!! <3

hillarie: <3

jiwonton: ugh spare me

jiwonton: what is this? where are anya and yui?

nezuchi: we’re here!!

anyuh: Yes we are!! What is this ;0?

orangeEejit: the first annual cool kids group chat meeting birds (;

jiwonton: goddammit why

jiwonton: dont i see enough of you on a daily basis finn

orangeEejit: D: jeez jay what a way to turn a guy down..

hillarie: why tf did you just call yui and anya birds babe?? are you a special kind of dumb or......

orangeEejit: DD: wounded by both my loves!!

jiwonton: ew-

hillarie: double ew??? and im your gf???

orangeEejit: yknow i love ya babe <333

jiwonton: ...anyway

anyuh: Moving on. What’s the point of this?

orangeEejit: wellllll we don’t have every fckin class together so i thought: why not make a gc :D

jiwonton: gay ass

orangeEejit: you’re the one to talk.

jiwonton: ...

jiwonton: you’re dead to me bye

hillarie: lmao jiwon but it’s so true??? you’re so fucking gay idk why you won’t accept it

jiwonton: fuck off, m not gay dude. i like women, tits, ass, the works

anyuh: As a lesbian, that physically hurt me-

nezuchi: same

jiwonton: ANYWAY

orangeEejit: ya know, ive always wondered what nezuchi means....

nezuchi: it means mouse!

anyuh: It means mouse

jiwonton: it means mouse

hillarie: it means mouse

orangeEejit: ...

orangeEejit: ok i get it yeesh

orangeEejit: also hills stfu you’re literally white how do you know rhat

hillarie: i have my ways ;)

orangeEejit: care to show me? ;)

hillarie: if you can sneak out sure ;)

jiwonton: god i need bleach

nezuchi: hey anya do you wanna sneak out too?

nezuchi: i miss you (´；ω；`)

anyuh: I’ll be there right away angel cake! I love you <3

nezuchi: i love you too ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

———————

we stan diversity  
04/23/XX  
10:48 AM

jiwonton: ngl im srsly not feeling the chat name

hillarie: same tbh

anyuh: Same :(

nezuchi: same

orangeEejit: damn this is kinda like telling your son he’s adopted

orangeEejit: no offense jay

jiwonton: im not adopted you fucking moron

orangeEejit: but you have two moms??

nezuchi: he’s a surrogate child???

jiwonton: please leave the chat

jiwonton: i don’t want you to be my friend anymore

hillarie: nice

orangeEejit: ??? why???

hillarie: more for me ;))

orangeEejit: ;))))

jiwonton: BRUH

jiwonton: honestly i hate being single

anyuh: We can tell

nezuchi: im sorry jiwon !! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

nezuchi: we didn’t mean to make you feel lonely ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

jiwonton: it’s ok yui, im not that lonely :)

orangeEejit: yeah sorry jay :((

jiwonton: stfu nobody

orangeEejit: :(((( bruv-

orangeEejit: why are u so nice to yui but not me?

orangeEejit: we’ve been friends since middle school??

jiwonton: biggest regret of my life

orangeEejit: please.

orangeEejit: you were crying so hard and pissin yourself on the first day when your mom dropped you off that when we stood up for the pledge, you fuckin blew a load out your gob.

orangeEejit: I had to clean it up..

jiwonton: i did what out of my what???

orangeEejit: YOU THREW UP ALL OVER YOURSELF

hillarie: IM DOSEHISJSJSJ

hillarie: I CANNT FUCKFUN BREAEHEB

anyuh: LMFAOOOO FOR REAL???

nezuchi: (*´ω｀*)(*´ω｀*)

jiwonton: ...

jiwonton: you’re so fucking dead

jiwonton: the moment i see you, you’re fuckinf dead

orangeEejit: bold. you don’t even know where i am lad

jiwonton: in front of the botanical gardens 

orangeEejit: ...no

orangeEejit: omg you’re running, feck why are you running

hillarie: tell me why i just saw a seriously pissed off jay chasing finnie

hillarie: omg my friend said ‘why is that Asian twink chasing a fucking giant ass ginger’ IM PSSING MYSELF

anyuh: WHERE

anyuh: WHERE ARE RHEY I NEED TO RECORD THIS

nezuchi: anya no-

anyuh: ANYA FUCK YEAH

anyuh: GILLARIE WHERE RHE FUCK ARE THEY

hillarie: THEY JUST PASSED BY THE ENTERQANCE OF YUI’S BUILDING

hillarie: I SEE ANYA

anyuh: I WAS ON MY WAY TO YUI’S CLASS

anyuh: GOD THE SHIT THEYRE SAYING

anyuh: ‘FUCK OFF YOU ASIAN APE’

anyuh: ‘IM GGOING TO SIT ON YOUR FACE AND SUFFOCATE YOU, YOU FUCKING’ I DUNNO WHAT HE SAID IT WAS IN KOREAN

anyuh: ‘SOUNDS MORE LIKE A REWARD THAN PUNISJMENT’

anyuh: OMG

anyuh: JIWON MIGHT BE SMALL BUT JESUS FUCK HE JUST TACKLED THE SHIT OUT OF FINNEGAN

nezuchi: omg, i can see them from my class window

nezuchi: you guys are so loud, the professor stopped the lecture to look at you

nezuchi: anya love, get out of there, he just called the security guard!!

hillarie: IM FUCKING MLAUGHING

hillarie: I JUST SSW THE SECURITY CAR GO BY

hillarie: STAY SAFE YALL

———————

we stan diversity  
04/23/XX  
3:04 PM

orangeEejit: god the AP is such gobshite

hillarie: omg y’all are finally back!! what happened??

jiwonton: anya has the fucking video, just ask her

hillarie: yikes someone is mad

jiwonton: yeah im fucking mad

jiwonton: I sat on my best friend’s face in front of a whole crowd of people and now it’s circulating all over the school tumblr because some dumb ass bitch decided to film it and this is all because that fucking ninny decided that it was ok to expose me

orangeEejit: honestly

orangeEejit: not the worst punishment you’ve given me

jiwonton: shut up

hillarie: idk why you’re sitting on MY boyfriend’s face but bc you got in trouble, idc that much

jiwonton: gee thanks

anyuh: N E WAY

anyuh: What had happened was: when finnegan said what he said, jiwon got like super pissed and sped up and tackled him down. They fought a little and like I said, jiwon might be small but he’s lowkey strong as fuck

anyuh: so like he had finn pinned to the group, stood up and DEADASS FELL ON HIS FACE LIKE ????

anyuh: AND SO THERES THIS CROWD FORMING AS JIWON IS FUCKING SUFFOCATING FINNEGAN. PEOPLE ARE YELLING ‘FIGHT FIGHT’ AND IM PISSING MYSELF

anyuh: THEN I HEARD THE FUCKING SIRENS

anyuh: AND WHEN YUI TOLD ME THE TEACHER HAD CSLLED SECURITY I HAD TO FUCKING D I P

nezuchi: yeah!! i was still watching after anya bolted

nezuchi: jiwon got up to run but then finnegan caught him by his ankle and had him pinned while security broke them up and sent them away.......

orangeEejit: yeeeppp. arsehole called both of our parents as if it’s fuckin elementary

orangeEejit: like fuck off, my folks are gonna piss all over me

orangeEejit: like c’mon we were just acting the fucking maggots!

jiwonton: you think you’re in trouble??

jiwonton: fuck off finn, your parents are fucking rich. steemer threatened me with my fucking SCHOLARSHIP if i get in trouble again

orangeEejit: fuck jay, m so sorry. that’s fucking brutal...

jiwonton: yeah whatever

jiwonton: i have to go tutor some kid, ill see you later

anyuh: yikes

anyuh: Trouble in paradise much?

orangeEejit: please

orangeEejit: we’re just friends. plus im dating hillarie remember??

hillarie: yeah anya wht the fuck lmao

hillarie: did eating out your girlfriend in the library bathroom distract from the fact that we’re dating?

anyuh: Oh my god!!! Why would you even mention that, it was one time!! D:

nezuchi: omg,,,,, that’s so embarrassing oh my gosh

hillarie: y’all ain’t slick

hillarie: anyway baby? why don’t i be the one to sit on your face this time? ;)))

orangeEejit: oh shit, id fucking love that ;)) bring the box, yeah?

hillarie: sure babe, see you in a few ;))

anyuh: You’re GROSS!!!

—————————

nezuchi has started a chat with jiwonton

nezuchi: jiwon?

jiwonton: mm

nezuchi: are you okay? after all that?

jiwonton: im alright i guess. i know mr. steemer wasn’t serious abt pulling my scholarship

nezuchi: no no... i mean about the kiss

jiwonton: oh

jiwonton: he was joking

nezuchi: it didn’t seem like he was joking... he could’ve easily just kept you down but kissing you?? while he has a gf??

nezuchi: i don’t know, its very wrong and very unfair to you

nezuchi: i know how much you like him

jiwonton: lmao i don’t like him?? at all?? im straight too remember lmao

jiwonton: plus i don’t care lmfao. he kissed me as a joke to keep me down so that we’d both get caught lmfaoooo

jiwonton: i love you yui and you’re smart as hell but sometimes you’re not always right

jiwonton: esp abt me and finn’s relationship lmaoooo

nezuchi: ....if you say so, jiwon

jiwonton: i do say so lmao. ill talk to you later


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a regular dose of seesaw stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i should preface the allowed ages for shit like drinking n stuff
> 
> drinking is 21  
> marijuana is legal but you have to be 21 to smoke  
> smoking regular cigarettes is 19  
> and age of consent or whatever is 18

we stan diversity  
04/25/XX  
9:26 PM

hillarie: y’all

hillarie: it might be a Wednesday night but the gals at the sorority are throwing a party

hillarie: let’s blow that place up ;)

nezuchi: anya has an exam to study for and im helping her

anyuh: But babe,,,,,a party,,,,

nezuchi: but babe??? your exam?? your grades????

nezuchi: are you seriously giving me puppy eyes rn

nezuchi: omg fine

anyuh: Yay!

anyuh: sign us up hills :)

orangeEejit: im knackered as hell Rn but I’m down to party

jiwonton: i don’t think ill go

orangeEejit: jaaayyyy :(((((

orangeEejit: it’s so much more fun when you come!

jiwonton: doubt it

orangeEejit: don’t doubt it, you’re super fun :))

jiwonton: idk im not on good terms with the girls at the sorority

anyuh: Pleaaasseee Jiwon? :(

anyuh: Me and Yui are abt to leave my place, please come

jiwonton: ugh y’all but i have a project

nezuchi: you can just stick with me! it’ll be nice to have someone who’s equally as reluctant as i am

jiwonton: omg fine. i need to change tho

orangeEejit: omggggg

orangeEejit: you know this is abt to take a whole feckin hour lmao

jiwonton: hey :(

jiwonton: I deserve to look good too :((

anyuh: Mm you always look good tho

jiwonton: dkdjhsjkkk

hillarie: lmao ya broke him

nezuchi: you literally get complimented all the time, jiwon! why so flustered now (´∀｀*)

jiwonton: it’s embarrassing omg......

jiwonton: it’s always embarrassing when it’s from a close friend stfu :(((

anyuh: That’s honestly so cute lmfao

jiwonton: man shut up ;(((

orangeEejit: oy jay im on my way to your dorm

jiwonton: ??? why???

orangeEejit: dunno, we just meet up w anya and yui when you’re done

orangeEejit: btw, where are you birds?

nezuchi: we just left anya’s apartment, give us like 10-15 minutes!

orangeEejit: aight

jiwonton: imagine living off campus lmao, cant relate

orangeEejit: oyyyy open the door jay, im here :(

jiwonton: im coming

anyuh: In more ways than one ;)

hillarie: anya you srsly need to stfu. ik you’re joking but finnegan is MY boyfriend ok? im trying not to get pissy but you always joking abt that shit is so annoying.

anyuh: Damn ok, sorry dude

anyuh: Am just joking, yknow?

hillarie: yeah ik

hillarie: im just feeling particularly possessive???

anyuh: Yah, that’s ok. I’m the same way with Yui. 

hillarie: mhm. gotta protect our loves <3

anyuh: Exactly :)

nezuchi: jiwon, are you done? We’re heading up to your dorm

nezuchi: jiwwoooonnn, we’re in front of your door!

jiwonton: doors open

hillarie: tell me when y’all get here!

hillarie: we’re gonna get fucked UP

anyuh: Let’s hope jiwon gets someone so he stops being a lonely ass eboy

jiwonton: ...

jiwonton: listen here BITCH

jiwonton: BEING CALLED AN E-BOY IS A GREAT COMPLIMENT TYSM

orangeEejit: LMAO ARE YOU FR?

 

orangeEejit named the chat jay the e-boy

 

jiwonton: you’re so fucking lame lmao

orangeEejit: you love me that way ;)

jiwonton: yeah whatever

jiwonton: i always have the urge to smack the shit out of you

jiwonton: i DONT do it out of reasons: lawsuits from your parents

orangeEejit: lmao nice

nezuchi: is there a reason number two?

orangeEejit: yah whats reason no 2?

jiwonton: you just so happen to be my best friend i guess

orangeEejit: :D

jiwonton: :>

hillarie: n e way can y’all hurry up??

hillarie: i wanna get smashed!!!

jiwonton: m not gonna get drunk

———————

jay the e-boy  
04/26/XX  
02:27 AM

jiwonton: i got drunk

nezuchi: jiwon! D:

jiwonton: i cant feek my legsh

orangeEejit: hjllss

orangeEejit: wya

hillarie: mmm ehere

hillarie: whys yju stop kissjng me

orangeEejit: oh sprry kmao

nezuchi: omg you guys..

nezuchi: anya where are you? i think we should go

nezuchi: anya get off the table???

nezuchi: omg someone has jiwon pinned

nezuchi: i think he’s hurting him

nezuchi: oh nvm

nezuchi: theyre kissing lmao

nezuchi: anya i want a kiss too :(

anyuh: Yaahg onr secojd, am comimng

nezuchi: im on the couch :D

anyuh: yuor so xute lol

nezuchi: hehe just come here <33

jiwonton: y’all GAYYYY

jiwonton: i yhink im gonna theow ip omg

jiwonton: ok i threew uo but there’s a cutew guy eheing me sp byw

——————

jay the e-boy  
04/26/XX  
9:08 AM

jiwonton: fuck

nezuchi: good morning sleeping beauty~

nezuchi: How was your night?

jiwonton: well im naked and there’s a bear of a man next to me

jiwonton: probs got hot and took of my clothes yknow. then that drunk ass stumbled and got in the same bed w/o realizing i was here

jiwonton: and he must’ve been hot too bc he’s naked too!! yup!!

anyuh: Is your asshole loose

jiwonton: ...no

jiwonton: i gtg i need to escape

anyuh: lmao

nezuchi: i don’t know why he won’t just accept this. it’s really draining on his mental health :(

anyuh: he’s in denial

anyuh: we’ve all been there a little at one point

anyuh: remember when you first started liking me babe? You were scared out of your wits when it came to accepting yourself

nezuchi: mhm..

anyuh: he just needs time

anyuh: mostly to cool down and process

anyuh: and stop drinking himself into an early death lmao

hillarie: idk what y’all ladies are talking abt but i got GREAT dick last night

hillarie: ain’t that right babe ;*

orangeEejit: Hell fucking yes

anyuh: IM SKEKSJSJSJ

nezuchi: im actually laughing omg

anyuh: THAT LOVELY HEARTFELT CONVO ABT SEXUALITY AND SHIT AND YOU JUST SSKSJSJHAAJ

anyuh: IM XRYINF

hillarie: im the funniest bitch on the block xo

orangeEejit: imagine being borderline alcoholic

orangeEejit: can’t relate ;*

anyuh: Okay but what the FUCK finn omfggggg

anyuh: isn’t that your best friend???

anyuh: and aren’t you irish??? All of them are drinking their organs away lmao

orangeEejit: mate m joking

orangeEejit: jiwon knows he has a problem dw

orangeEejit: also hey!!! that’s racist :(((

nezuchi: i know we’re not on the topic of dick but

nezuchi: I seriously doubt your dick game can keep up with Anya’s tongue (*´∀`)♪

hillarie: Y U I

hillarie: I ACTUALLY FUCKING GASPED

orangeEejit: YUI OH MY FOD

orangeEejit: IM SO FUCKING SCANDALIZED RN OH MG GOD

orangeEejit: ANYA?????

anyuh: i feel like i just got skinned alive rn wow

anyuh: is this how jiwon feels when he’s exposed

nezuchi: (´∀｀*)

nezuchi: it’s true

nezuchi: ive never been with a man in my life but i doubt he could keep up like anya

anyuh: It’s true, shes high maintenance as hell

anyuh: my little pillow princess <3

nezuchi: <3

hillarie: and i thought we were gross

hillarie: y’all are FILTHY bruh

orangeEejit: DEADASS

jiwonton: i know this is a lighthearted convo abt your sexy times and it’s 9 am but im scared

jiwonton: im lost in fucking downtown seattle and i think there’s someone following me but i might be crazy

jiwonton: please help

orangeEejit: why were you there????

jiwonton: idk the guy i went with lived hella off campus

jiwonton: finnegan please pick me up, im scared and i don’t know where to go

jiwonton: i don’t wanna look behind me

anyuh: is there a cafe or anything nearby??

jiwonton: I think there’s a Starbucks nearby idk

jiwonton: it’s so quiet even tho it’s 9

jiwonton: i might be overreacting abt the guy behind me but im so fuckinf scared

orangeEejit: am on my way

orangeEejit: keep moving yeah? put your gps on ill be there in jiff

jiwonton: Okay thank you

hillarie: ouch he really bolted out of here huh

jiwonton: im sorry hills

jiwonton: im just scared sorry

hillarie: sigh

hillarie: it’s okay. we just rly need to take you downtown more often huh?

hillarie: also ummm not the moment but please don’t call me hills

jiwonton: sorry 

jiwonton: and i guess haha

jiwonton: i hate this

jiwonton: i feel like i just immigrated all over again lmao

anyuh: Wait you’re an immigrant?

anyuh: Me too!! Except i have my citizenship oop

jiwonton: yeah i do too

jiwonton: it was my 16th birthday gift lmao

anyuh: WTF SAME

anyuh: i was brought here when i was a wee baby tho

anyuh: grew up across the street from the Kobayashi’s :>

anyuh: did you live in Cali?

jiwonton: mhm. my English was so fucking piss poor when I first came

jiwonton: like, my accent was so fucking thick i sounded actually incoherent even tho i knew was i was talking abt

nezuchi: accents can rly mess everything up :(((

jiwonton: yaaaa i worked hard to lose that shit and still be able to sound good in all my other shit

nezuchi: im impressed

nezuchi: but who has the highest gpa? not you lol

jiwonton: YUI YOURE SO MEAN ;(((((

orangeEejit: jay, do you see me? im in the black Mercedes 

anyuh: slick

jiwonton: i see you, coming

orangeEejit: you were right abt the fucking ape behind you

orangeEejit: fucking creep started to speed up when you came towards the car

orangeEejit: oy look up, dont need you getting ran over lmao

jiwonton: man shut up

jiwonton: thanks finn

orangeEejit: anything for you bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should add that ive never been drunk or high in my life so idk how they would act sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, sorry if this isn’t funny to y’all :( it cracks me up when my friends read it out loud but it mostly pertains to my humor sorry. and sorry if finn isn’t irish enough lmao im african american so idk anything abt European ppl

jay the e-boy  
04/30/XX  
12:47 PM

jiwonton: some girl had the nerve to call me oppa today

jiwonton: i hate college and i hate white people

jiwonton: also fuck bts

hillarie: what did bts do D:

jiwonton: everything

orangeEejit: fairs

nezuchi: why’d she call you oppa?? even i don’t use honorifics with you lol

jiwonton: i think she was a koreaboo

jiwonton: was flirting hardcore and her parting words were fucking ‘annyeonghaseyo oppa’ 

jiwonton: it was so broken and choppy and i don’t wanna bash in case she’s learning but

jiwonton: i was curb stomp her head in

anyuh: Jesus

orangeEejit: that’s so fucked mate lmao

jiwonton: fuck off, i feel so fucking harassed as a korean ok :(

jiwonton: i feel stripped of my rights to ever utter a korean word again

hillarie: i love how the chat had been dead for a few days and this is our comeback

hillarie: bighit and yg are shaking

jiwonton: period.

orangeEejit: weebs

jiwonton: fuck off you overgrown carrot

orangeEejit: :(

orangeEejit: ouch

jiwonton: anyway im bored and it’s lunchtime

jiwonton: pls tell me y’all are free

nezuchi: im at anya’s rn. no classes for the rest of the day!

orangeEejit: ive got class at 6 so if you wanna eat let’s do it now lad

jiwonton: hillarie?

hillarie: im free

hillarie: do y’all wanna meet up somewhere?

jiwonton: im kinda feeling chipotle rn

hillarie: mmmmmm chipotle 

hillarie: downtown here we come

anyuh: fuck yeah

anyuh: Where do we meet up?

orangeEejit: we can meet at my place yeah? ill drive :)

hillarie: shotgun ;)

jiwonton: ugh piss off :(((

jiwonton: yui and anya flirt so shamelessly it’s painful to sit next to them

jiwonton: no offense y’all

nezuchi: none taken (〃ω〃)

hillarie: and that’s exactly why i called shotgun ;)))

jiwonton: fuck you >:(

hillarie: love ya too xo

——————

jay the e-boy  
04/30/XX  
1:02 PM

anyuh: Jiwon where tf are you

jiwonton: sorry i decided to record last min so i went to my dorm to grab my camera

jiwonton: is that okay w you guys?

hillarie: fuck yeah i need more subs too

orangeEejit: tbh i forgot you were a semi popular YouTuber

jiwonton: same ngl

jiwonton: i haven’t uploaded in a month lmao

nezuchi: What was the last thing you posted?

jiwonton: a showcase of my updated wardrobe and some outfits for the season change

hillarie: cute!!

jiwonton: jhshsksj thanks,,,,

anyuh: D’awww baby’s flustered~

jiwonton: piss off >:(

nezuchi: jiwooonnn hurry up! We’re hungry!

jiwonton: yeah yeah, coming!

—————

jay the e-boy  
04/30/XX  
1:43 PM

jiwonton: we’re in the same car but im just gonna say here that you’re loud af

hillarie: you’re just jealous that a bitch is lowkey breaking it down in korean xo

jiwonton: you’re literally not even forming complete words???

jiwonton: you sound like the human version of SKSHSJSKSKSJSJ

hillarie: ...

hillarie: ok BITCH BOY

hillarie: id like to see YOU try

anyuh: He’s literally korean???

jiwonton: yeah bitch, don’t even try and steal my y/n status :*

hillarie: IM SCANDALIZED

hillarie: no one wants their y/n to be some indecisive gay guy >:((((

jiwonton: no one wants their y/n to be some bitchy lowkey fujo koreaboo

hillarie: HEY

hillarie: IM NOT A FUJO OR A KOREEB

hillarie: I MIGHTVE BEEN MANY YEARS AGO BUT RHAT WAS MIDDLE SCHOOL :(((((

jiwonton: case in point

hillarie: suck my dick!!!

jiwonton: you’d like that wouldn’t you xoxo

anyuh: Woah character development??

jiwonton: ??

hillarie: literally what??

anyuh: Nvm lol~

nezuchi: (*´ω｀*)

hillarie: y’all are sketch af

—————

jay the e-boy  
04/30/XX  
1:55 PM

anyuh: Jiwon you’re taking forever to order omg

anyuh: Hurry up and come sit!! We’re starving :(((

jiwonton: eat without me??

hillarie: not in this household

hillarie: we take our first bites as a family

jiwonton: that’s so fucking weird

orangeEejit: innit lmao

orangeEejit: im ffucking starving so if you could hurry your cute ass up

jiwonton: i am pretty cute huh

orangeEejit: ;)

orangeEejit: oy oy why are you just chatting with the cashier 

orangeEejit: hurry up!!!!

anyuh: Man’s flirting up w the cashier damn!!!

anyuh: I think she just gave him her number

anyuh: Look at his happy ass!!

jiwonton: y’all are LOUD omg

jiwonton: and i wasn’t flirting w her, she recognized me from YouTube and said she was a fan and a fashion designer too

jiwonton: she works here part time every other day and full time at her boutique and gave me her card mmkay?

orangeEejit: shes lowkey hot as hell

hillarie: wow

orangeEejit: lmao sorry babe

orangeEejit: what’s her name? how old is she?

orangeEejit: she go to our school?

anyuh: Jeez, interrogation much

anyuh: Jiwon, get your fucking drink already omg

jiwonton: uh her names delilah and she’s 23. no she doesnt go to our school but she goes to parties there sometimes bc she’s old enough to buy drinks

orangeEejit: oh

orangeEejit: nice dude! am glad you’re getting out there

jiwonton: you act as if im going on a date w her lmao

nezuchi: are you not?

jiwonton: no???

jiwonton: shes cute but ehhh im not interested in dating

hillarie: as you proceed to drunkenly suck every man that even breathes the same air as you

jiwonton: wow.

jiwonton: that’s...

jiwonton: wow..

jiwonton: I think ill eat outside, by myself

hillarie: wait-

hillarie: fuck he already put his phone away

hillarie: i actually feel rly bad abt that omg

orangeEejit: that was a little much, yeah???

orangeEejit: should i go talk to him

nezuchi: no I’ve got it!

orangeEejit: sometimes I feel like yui is jay’s real best friend :(((

anyuh: Lowkey yah

anyuh: Oop they’re coming back, time to eat!!

——————

jay the e-boy  
05/06/XX  
09:33 PM

hillarie has left the chat

anyuh: ???

nezuchi: what happened??

jiwonton: i think we all know what happened

orangeEejit: yah mates we broke up

orangeEejit: again

orangeEejit: i think it’s over fr this time tho

anyuh: You say that every single time man :///

orangeEejit: innit

orangeEejit: but i think it’s fr this time

orangeEejit: y’all think you can make rounds?

orangeEejit: i kinda wanna get smashed

anyuh: Do you think that’s a good idea?

anyuh: It’s kinda early no?

orangeEejit: idrc

jiwonton: i can come round, but im not drinking

orangeEejit: fairs

orangeEejit: but if you wanna, im whipping out my best shit ;)

orangeEejit: even gonna roll a bifter for us ;)

anyuh: Damn...

anyuh: I would go if i didn’t have cutie Yui all bundled up next to me

anyuh: It’s our movie night! You should come round here instead :)

orangeEejit: too late, im already lighting it up :P

jiwonton: goddammit

jiwonton: ill keep an eye out on him, you guys enjoy your movie

anyuh: Alrighty Jiwon~

——————

jay the e-boy  
05/07/XX  
3:24 AM

jiwonton: anya? you awake?

anyuh: Yaaahh, I’ve got afternoon classes so I’m staying up :0

anyuh: Whats up?

jiwonton: finn is beyond wasted rn lmao

jiwonton: he’s sleeping on my lap rn

anyuh: did you drink or anything?

jiwonton: had a few puffs of the blunt but that’s it

jiwonton: barely got buzzed, I needed to keep an eye on him after all

anyuh: Mm

anyuh: And how is he?

jiwonton: uhhh super bummed abt hillarie

jiwonton: I think this was the longest they were together before the whole on and off thing?

anyuh: Ah yeah. How long was it? 5 months?

jiwonton: just abt

anyuh: Damn.

anyuh: You think they’ll get back together?

jiwonton: probably

jiwonton: you know they can’t stay away from each other

jiwonton: plus it’s kinda weird having someone from our group missing?? 

jiwonton: even if hillarie is a bitch and a half

anyuh: Yeah lmao

anyuh: I’m preparing for the ungodly amount of awkward

anyuh: Do you know why they broke up

jiwonton: ...yes but i don’t rly wanna talk abt it,,,,

anyuh: ??

jiwonton: ok ok

jiwonton: finn asked me to keep it a secret but

jiwonton: he doesn’t think he’s 100% straight and idk i guess hillarie had a problem with that even tho she’s literally bi??

jiwonton: idk

jiwonton: he just got so fucking sad and miserable talking abt her

jiwonton: he rly misses her and idk how to feel

anyuh: Damn :(

anyuh: I hope they can get over this soon bc fuck..

jiwonton: mm

jiwonton: anyway i think im gonna head to bed

jiwonton: gn anya

anyuh: Night Jiwon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! i hope you enjoyed it :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yui and anya are so domestic and in love and that’s what i need in my life

finnegan protection squad  
05/10/XX  
12:34 PM

orangeEejit: sigh

orangeEejit: day four without hillarie...

orangeEejit: :(

jiwonton: bruh.

jiwonton: what do you want us to do abt it???

orangeEejit: idk...

nezuchi: shall we have a picnic later? im free until 4 :D

anyuh: I’m still at practice but I can meet up for a picnic :)))

orangeEejit: jay?

jiwonton: sigh

jiwonton: i can picnic but im editing a vid rn

orangeEejit: take a break!!

jiwonton: i need to start my streaks of uploading twice a week dude...

jiwonton: otherwise i won’t be motivated to come back lmao

jiwonton: hold on someone is knocking

anyuh: It’s just you and me baby ;)

nezuchi: ;3

nezuchi: what do you wanna eat love? im about to prepare some meals <3

anyuh: Anything you make is delicious sweetheart <3

anyuh: But could you make some chicken yakitori? it’s been a while since we’ve had that

nezuchi: sure! but im at your place right now so i might not be able to reach everything...

anyuh: DAWWW You’re so cute baby!! 

nezuchi: (//∇//) shut upppp

anyuh: I love you, I’ll be there soon~ <3

nezuchi: I love you too <333

jiwonton: i hate finnegan

jiwonton: and i hate you two ew

jiwonton: go be domestic somewhere else pleaaaaseee 

orangeEejit: oh please, you love me~

jiwonton: doubt

anyuh: What did he do?

jiwonton: he came to my room and bombarded me

jiwonton: snatching me away from my work like the bastard he is :((((

orangeEejit: you’re always working :((

jiwonton: bc I want to graduate??

orangeEejit: mah you’re smart as hell

jiwonton: doesn’t matter pal

jiwonton: im super busy and as much as i want to help you feel better

jiwonton: i need to get my life on track as well, okay bud?

orangeEejit: ok :((

orangeEejit: but since you’re already with me, you’re coming right?

jiwonton: mm

orangeEejit: :D

anyuh: Y’all cute <3

orangeEejit: ikr?

jiwonton: gag

jiwonton: i see your shameless flirting hasn’t decreased even with you being hecka depressed abt hillarie

orangeEejit: well who said i couldn’t be depressed and horny ;)))

anyuh: Eternal mood

nezuchi: isn’t that every college student?

jiwonton: wait horny???

jiwonton: dude im a dude

jiwonton: and your best friend???

orangeEejit: who said im horny for you smh

jiwonton: ...

 

jiwonton has left the chat

 

orangeEejit: LMFAO INNIT

orangeEejit: HES EVEN SPEED WALKING AWAY

anyuh: ADD HIM BACK

orangeEejit: he said ‘please dont’

orangeEejit: AS IF HE HAS A FUCKING CHOICE LMAOOOO

anyuh: LMFAOOOO WHAT A FOOL

anyuh: He’ll never be rid of us >:)

nezuchi: honey, you’ve got a big storm coming ;)

 

orangeEejit added jiwonton

 

orangeEejit: [sent a photo]

nezuchi: AWWW HES SO POUTY

anyuh: SO CUTE LIKE A GRUMPY KITTY

jiwonton: skanks

jiwonton: all of you

anyuh: You love us :3 <3

jiwonton: as if

jiwonton: me and finnegan are coming to your place btw

anyuh: Nice! See ya there :D

———————

finnegan protection squad  
05/10/XX  
1:15 PM

anyuh: Wya????

nezuchi: Anya’s place isn’t that far from Finn’s, are you guys okay?

jiwonton: yeah

jiwonton: i just went to change my clothes last min lmao

orangeEejit: took a fucking eon ill tell you what

anyuh: I bet

anyuh: Take a pic?

jiwonton: one sex

jiwonton: sec* omggg

jiwonton: [sent a photo]

nezuchi: awww!

nezuchi: the little gudetama on your phone is so cute!

nezuchi: and you got your nails done???

jiwonton: mhmm~

anyuh: Isn’t it a little too warm for an outfit like that?

jiwonton: shush

jiwonton: im channeling my min yoongi vibes

orangeEejit: whomst

jiwonton: suga from bts omg :(

orangeEejit: koreeb

jiwonton: im literally half korean ;((((

orangeEejit: not good enough >:(

orangeEejit: but srsly you look good as hell ;)

jiwonton: jsjshsjssjjaksk thanks,,,,

anyuh: N e way

anyuh: Me and Yui are abt to leave y’all behind if you don’t haul ass

jiwonton: ill sweat up the whole Niger River if i run so sit your ass down and wait bitch

anyuh: >:( Fine.

jiwonton: :*

jiwonton: kay we’re here

anyuh: FUCKING FINALLY

nezuchi: it’s been an hour?????

orangeEejit: we took the scenic route

anyuh: Gay

orangeEejit: no u >:(

anyuh: Can y’all hurry up and get up here?? Damn! And you better have brought some mf food!!!!

jiwonton: yes mommy

nezuchi: hey!

nezuchi: only i can call anya mommy >:(

jiwonton: GODDAMN SODJSJSJSJ

orangeEejit: WHEN I TELL YOU THE AIR LEFT MY MF LUNGS BIYCH SKSHSJAJAK

jiwonton: YALL ARE SO FUCKING WILD OMG

anyuh: I cannot???? Cope w this new Yui????

anyuh: Idk what happened but I’m feeling it

nezuchi: ;)

jiwonton: OKAY

jiwonton: we’re coming up before you guys are coming all over each other

orangeEejit: JAY JESUS

orangeEejit: EW???

nezuchi: sounds like my kind of night ;)

orangeEejit: YUI JFC

anyuh: MY HEART CANNOT HANDLE THIS

orangeEejit: NEITHER CAN MINE

nezuchi: ;)

nezuchi: anyway, picnic time!!!

jiwonton: the duality goddamm

——————

finnegan protection squad  
5/17/XX  
5:03 PM

jiwonton: wow

jiwonton: finn and hillarie have been apart for more than a week

orangeEejit: told y’all it was over for good

anyuh: That’s honestly kinda sad

anyuh: I kinda miss hillarie :(

anyuh: even tho she was bitchy as hell

nezuchi: same :((

orangeEejit: same :C

nezuchi: jiwon??

jiwonton: what

nezuchi: you’re supposed to say same too!

jiwonton: ehhhhh

nezuchi: jiwon >:0!

nezuchi: shes one of your best friends come on!

jiwonton: yui she constantly belittles us for being asian like c’mon

jiwonton: and you didn’t have to deal with her jealous ass since middle school so-

nezuchi: i guess......

nezuchi: I saw her the other day at the cafeteria

nezuchi: she has a bunch of other friends so im sure she doesn’t miss us all that much

jiwonton: mm

orangeEejit: maybe we should like....talk to her?

orangeEejit: it’s not right to have our friend group missing someone just because we broke up

anyuh: Yes!

anyuh: I have a free period with her so I’ll talk to her?

orangeEejit: nah I’ve got it mate

orangeEejit: whenever we cross paths, I’ll convince her to rejoin the group :)

jiwonton: ummm alrighty then

jiwonton: finn, you don’t have to pick me up from class btw

jiwonton: i need to go talk to this girl abt a project for a lil bit

orangeEejit: awww really??

orangeEejit: I’ll just.....turn back with my chipotle for two.... :(((

jiwonton: UGH

jiwonton: your temptations are strong but not enough, demon >:(

orangeEejit: hehe

orangeEejit: alright fine, ill go back

orangeEejit: ill save you that chipotle tho ;)

jiwonton: thank god

anyuh: Y’all are domestic

jiwonton: not as much as you and yui wtf

nezuchi: we’re all domestic!!

 

nezuchi named the chat domesticity ♡

 

jiwonton: goddamn im soft

nezuchi: hehe <3

———————

domesticity ♡  
5/17/XX  
11:39 PM

jiwonton: hey finnie are you up?

jiwonton: im heading over if you don’t mind

jiwonton: hope you still have that chipotle :>

anyuh: Jiwon! You’re up uncharacteristically late

anyuh: Anything wrong?

jiwonton: no nothing really

jiwonton: just a little worn out from my latest project and wanna see my best friend is all

nezuchi: that’s so sweet !

nezuchi: hope you boys have fun! and don’t stay up too late >:0!

jiwonton: yeah yeah

jiwonton: finn? I’m almost to your building dude

jiwonton: idc if you’re sleeping, im still gonna bombard you ;>

jiwonton: fiiinnnnnn. you know i have a key dude, hurry up and text me back jeez

jiwonton: please don’t tell me you’re jerking off

anyuh: Ew

jiwonton: imagine how i feel

anyuh: Also awwww! You have a key?? Y’all might as well move in together and save money

jiwonton: you’re the one to talk

jiwonton: you need to be doing that shit w yui dude!

anyuh: You think I dont wanna :(

anyuh: She comes here everyday, she practically lives here!

anyuh: But noooo

anyuh: She has to stay on campus bc of her scholarship :’(

nezuchi: you’d know id be there all the time if it weren’t for that babe....

anyuh: I know baby...

anyuh: It just gets super lonely when you’re gone :(

nezuchi: awww baby! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

jiwonton: (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

nezuchi: ew-

anyuh: Wtf-

jiwonton: that’s how y’all make me feel

anyuh: Just wait till you start dating someone, you’ll see >:)

jiwonton: yeah yeah

jiwonton: FINNEGAN ffs

jiwonton: i was trying to be cute before but now im annoyed >:(

anyuh: D’aww-

jiwonton: shut it.

jiwonton: finn im on the elevator up

jiwonton: you better haul ass to your phone or im committing breaking and entering

anyuh: Lame ass

jiwonton: anya shut up omg

jiwonton: finnieeeee im at your door

jiwonton: dude are you srsly listening to porn?

anyuh: LMFAOOOO

nezuchi: what kind?

jiwonton: straight duh

anyuh: Nice

jiwonton: dude why is it so dark in here

jiwonton: oh hell yeah, my chipotle is still here

nezuchi: that’s a score!

jiwonton: mm

jiwonton: finn? ik you’re awake dude

jiwonton: im creeping up to your room and

anyuh: ?

anyuh: Silence?

 

orangeEejit added hillarie

 

nezuchi: ???

nezuchi: the plot thickens

orangeEejit: hey guys it’s hillarie um

orangeEejit: i sorta left my phone at my dorm

orangeEejit: um

orangeEejit: so me and finnie are kinda back together????


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just guys being pals and totally platonically pining over each other lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is literally all abt jiwon lmao sorry he just has so much angst i can shove into him

domesticity  ♡

05/18/XX

8:33 AM

 

anyuh: Anyone care to explain what the fuck happened?

 

anyuh: Is everyone okay?

 

orangeEejit: okay so

 

orangeEejit: i might have cocked up rly bad with jay

 

anyuh: Clearly

 

nezuchi: what did you do?

 

orangeEejit: nothing!

 

orangeEejit: i think he’s in a little shock from seeing me bare naked with my dick in hills

 

anyuh: BRUH

 

anyuh: Y’all had make up sex????

 

orangeEejit: yes 

 

orangeEejit: and it was fucking amazing

 

anyuh: Omg-

 

orangeEejit: yeah so he saw that

 

orangeEejit: and um

 

orangeEejit: he hasn’t talked to me since??

 

hillarie: imo he’s overreacting

 

hillarie: its like,,,,finn is MY boyfriend, no?

 

hillarie: be it ex for a short amt of time, finnie is my bf so ofc im gonna have sex w him??

 

hillarie: am I making sense idk im kind of high

 

anyuh: At 8:30 am????

 

hillarie: did I fucking stutter

 

nezuchi: ill try to talk to him in class today but idk..

 

nezuchi: he’s been way too quiet on all his social media

 

hillarie: it’s the shock of seeing my beautiful fat ass ;*

 

anyuh: Kinda sucks

 

hillarie: my ass does not suck stfu >:(

 

anyuh: No no

 

anyuh: As soon as you come back to the group, we lose someone else :(

 

nezuchi: i don’t think it will be for long!

 

nezuchi: he’s still in the group chat after all :3

 

orangeEejit: I guess

 

orangeEejit: fuck i rly feel like i need to apologize

 

anyuh: Probs

 

anyuh: You’ve scarred him for life with hetero sex

 

nezuchi: do you think jiwon has had het sex before?

 

orangeEejit: doubt it

 

orangeEejit: we spent our entire childhoods together and he didn’t rly date anyone

 

orangeEejit: unless he got laid in his first or second year of middle school?? but that’s gross as hell

 

orangeEejit: doubt jay is the kinda guy to participate in that

 

orangeEejit: his mums would kill him too

 

nezuchi: mhm

 

nezuchi: alright well im heading to class, see y’all in two hours!

 

nezuchi: if i see jiwon, ill tell you what he says!

 

anyuh: Alrighty my sugar crystal! I love you <33

 

nezuchi: I love you too my tulip! <3

 

hillarie: y’all are so sickening lmao

 

———————

 

domesticity  ♡

05/18/XX

10:50 AM

 

nezuchi: okay so

 

nezuchi: jiwon said he’s gonna take a little break from the chat to recover from the shock of a naked hillarie

 

hillarie: called it

 

hillarie: my body is out of this world ;*

 

orangeEejit: oh god

 

orangeEejit: did i fuck something up????

 

nezuchi: ummmmmmmmmmmm

 

orangeEejit: ???????????? WHAT

 

nezuchi: i cannot........say????????

 

nezuchi: i don’t think he was very happy seeing you naked either

 

orangeEejit: oh fuck off, he’s seen me naked plenty of times >:((((

 

orangeEejit: get his ass on here!

 

nezuchi: no can do, im getting breakfast with anya at ihop and im starving

 

hillarie: can you get me some too? ill pay you back :(

 

nezuchi: sure!

 

hillarie: :D

 

orangeEejit: ugh

 

orangeEejit: do you know his schedule for today?

 

nezuchi: um he’s going into the fabric lab around 11ish to work on his project

 

nezuchi: why?

 

orangeEejit: okay well im abt to book it to that fucking ihop, can y’all wait for me :(

 

nezuchi: yeah sure???

 

orangeEejit: okay hold on

 

orangeEejit: im gonna get my guitar

 

nezuchi: omg what are you planning

 

orangeEejit: you’ll see ;)

 

———————

 

domesticity  ♡

05/18/XX

11:35 AM

 

orangeEejit: do y’all think jay’s still at the lab

 

hillarie: probs

 

anyuh: He’s a workaholic so yes

 

orangeEejit: great okay

 

orangeEejit: anyone know his favorite song???

 

orangeEejit: that’s acoustic and not fucking kpop

 

anyuh: Omg are

 

anyuh: Are you gonna serenade him????

 

orangeEejit: ...

 

orangeEejit: is that a bad idea?

 

anyuh: Um

 

nezuchi: serenades are a little romantic, don’t you think?

 

orangeEejit: ugh cmon he’s my best friend!

 

orangeEejit: im clearly doing this out of platonic intention yeesh

 

orangeEejit: get your mind out of the gutter

 

orangeEejit: plus i have hillarie remember???

 

anyuh: Omg we get it

 

anyuh: You have a queerplatonic relationship with your best friend

 

orangeEejit: I have no idea what queerplatonic means but yes??

 

nezuchi: lol

 

nezuchi: well if you were still wondering what his favorite ACOUSTIC song is it’s probably first day of my life bc he’s old

 

orangeEejit: alright ok

 

orangeEejit: i can do that

 

anyuh: Omg I have to watch this

 

nezuchi: same oh my gosh

 

hillarie: ditto

 

anyuh: Meet up at the lab room?

 

nezuchi: yes!!

 

orangeEejit: lmao alright fellas

 

orangeEejit: idk why im getting nervous

 

anyuh: Dont pussy out

 

orangeEejit: feck off

 

orangeEejit: okay im making my way over there

 

anyuh: Aight hold up

 

anyuh: We coming to clown around and film this shit ;)

 

hillarie: periodt ;*

 

orangeEejit: ugh whatever

 

orangeEejit: im going inside rn bye

 

———————

 

Finnegan, for some reason or another, could feel his heart beating in his chest. What the hell was he so nervous for? He didn’t know.

 

He continued trucking on into the laboratory, the smell of bleach and other chemicals wafting into his nose and promptly stinging his sinuses. Both girls and boys passed him, smiling as they greeted him. He was pleasantly popular, as popular as you can get on a college campus at least. Most people knew his name. Others knew him by ‘that loud Irish guy who hangs around Anya.’ When he thought about it, Anya was prettypopular too. Blinking, he realized he had no idea where Anya, Hillarie, and Yui would be camping out for this. He’d text them but he was far too lazy to get his phone out. Carrying his guitar and Jiwon’s favorite meal from IHOP left his hands full.

 

Sighing, he stopped the next girl who greeted him, “Hey, do you know where Jay is? I’ve got his lunch.”

 

The girl smiled happily before pointing down the hallway and giving him some directions. Finnegan said his thanks before walking down where he was supposed to go. His fingers around the guitar twitched in anticipation. The song that Yui had told him...it was a song that he and Jiwon listened to a lot when they were younger. Sometimes, they’d have that song on loop as they looked up at the stars on a summer’s night, nothing but pure silence between the two of them. Finnegan frowned slightly, they were much closer back then. After he had met Hillarie, those nights under the stars were spent with Hillarie, making out. 

 

Which were fucking  _fantastic_ , by the way.

 

Languid kisses, soft whispers, and the occasional giggles were something he always cherished with her. It always seemed like something out of a movie when he was with her. Finn hummed softly at the thoughts of his girlfriend but shook his head. This was a moment to think about Jiwon. His best friend must’ve felt embarrassed as all hell when he walked in on Hillarie and himself the other night. Hopefully this would get rid of all the awkward, unnecessary tension that was going on.

 

Upon entering the room, he was hit with a chorus of greetings. He was on decent terms with most of the people majoring in fashion like Jiwon. Finnegan smiled and said his fair shares of ‘hello’ before looking around for Jiwon. His thoughts were promptly interrupted by a small hand on his left bicep. He looked over. A girl much smaller than him smiled up at him. She was asian, maybe Thai? The side of her raven hair was shaved and she was littered with tattoos and piercings. Finnegan doesn’t know her that well, he thinks her name is Genevieve or something.

 

“Hey!” She starts, “Looking for Jiwon?”

 

Finnegan nodded, flushing a little for some reason when she pointed over to the sewing machines. There he sat; his cerulean dyed hair already faded with his roots already growing in, his baggy sweater pooling up around his wrists and getting in the way as he sewed. If Finn peered under the table, he could see the holes in his jeans as his knees knocked together and his little tongue poking out as he was concentrating on sewing. Finn’s heart swelled with endearment as he turned to Genevieve (he still wasn’t sure if that was her name or not but oh well).

 

“Can you hold this for me? Please?” He held out the bag of food.

 

Genevieve grinned slyly and nodded before taking the bag, stepping back in order to watch what was about to unfold.

 

Finnegan set his guitar case down and cracked it open, pulling out his sleek acoustic guitar he got as a graduation gift from his parents (it had been sitting on the leather couch of the new apartment his parents had gotten for him as apart of the graduation gift). He tuned it a little, acutely aware of the room’s chaotic energy dialing down as he strummed the guitar. He peeked over at Jiwon. His best friend was still very much concentrated on whatever fabric he was trying to put together. 

 

He strummed the guitar again, louder this time. And this time, Jiwon looked up. His eyes widened. They were wider than they had ever been before. Finnegan couldn’t help but grin softly at the blush rising onto his cheeks. 

 

“You’ve gotta be  _kidding_ me...” Jiwon started.

 

Finn’s grin widened, “Nah, Jay. You know me, ‘m a chancer.”

 

Jiwon frowned slightly, “You’re an idiot.”

 

Finnegan shrugged, “Same thing. Now hush up and let me serenade you~”

 

Jiwon could only gape as Finn opened his mouth and sang, the lyrics of the song leaving his lips softly and coated with his Irish accent.

 

“ _This is the first day of my life_ _..._ ” He sang, his fingers strumming against the soft strings of the guitar.

 

“ _Swear I was born right in the doorway._

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed._

_They're spreading blankets on the beach._ ”

 

He saw Jiwon shaking his head, muttering to himself with a small smile. Finnegan smiled back, mouth opening to continue the song.

 

“ _Yours was the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_ _._ ”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Finnegan finally spotted the girls. They were outside, peeking in through the large main window. Anya gave him a cheeky thumbs up and a wild smile. Yui stood beside her girlfriend, smiling softly and also giving a thumbs up.  _Idiots_ ,  Finn thought fondly. He looked over at Hillarie. She wasn’t  _frowning_ , per say, but she wasn’t smiling either. It was like an  _almost_ smile. Clearly, she wasn’t super okay with this but he didn’t really care.

 

He just wanted his best friend back.

 

It wasn’t like Jiwon left or went anywhere but there was _obviously_ this uncomfortable silence  between them and he wanted it to stop. Finn took a peek at his guitar before strumming some more and singing yet again.

 

 _ “ That these things take forever, I especially am slow, but I realized that need you, _ ” Finnegan looked at Jiwon, his own moss green eyes softening at the way Jiwon looked at him.

 

A look of pure  _admiration_ and  _endearment_ and  _platonic love_ . Fuck,  _fuck_ ,  was Finnegan in love with him.

 

 _Platonically_ ,  of course.

 

Finnegan’s strumming slowly came to a halt as he just  stared  at Jiwon. The room erupted intro applause. Finn watched Jiwon stand up, his own mocha eyes misty with tears. He took small yet purposeful steps across the lab floor before stopping and looking up at Finnegan. The Irish man delivered a signature toothy grin.

 

“Well? Fierce, wasn’t it?”

 

Jiwon could only roll his eyes before wrapping his arms around Finnegan’s neck and pulling him into a hug. Finn blinked before hesitantly wrapping his own hands around Jiwon’s waist. Jiwon wasn’t usually the physical type. He mentally shook his head though, he was going to cherish this moment, dammit.

 

“You ought put on more weight, yeah? I can practically get both me hands around.” Finn muttered lowly, nosing around in Jiwon’s dyed blue hair.

 

He heard a faint sigh escape Jiwon, “Shut it...” and then he felt Jiwon’s grip around him loosen.

 

And then he felt acutely aware of all the eyes on them.

 

His whole face flushed scarlet as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Ummm, I’ve- um, I got you some brunch? Dunno if you’ve eaten yet but..”

 

And  _goddammit_ ,  if Jiwon looked angelic before, he looked absolutely  _ethereal_.  His brown eyes stared at Finnegan with such softness. He had a small smile gracing his face and all of a sudden, Finn couldn’t help but count all the moles on his face over and over again as if it was some kind of constellation.

 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Genevieve hand over the IHOP bag, patting him on the shoulder before she took her leave. Finnegan waited with his hands in his pockets as Jiwon packed up so they could eat somewhere quiet. He smiled and when they turned their backs to leave, the loud banging on a window caused them to jump.

 

“Oh, you’re  _pissing_ me right now.” Jiwon groaned. Finnegan grinned.

 

“Surprise?”

 

He watched the gals run from their spot outside. Sometime later and they were inside, panting and smiling like crazy. 

 

“You guys..! You’re all so fucking lame!” Jiwon blushed, covering his face.

 

Anya couldn’t help but snicker, “Aw c’mon Jiwon! That was seriously cute as hell!”

 

“Shut up..”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hillarie is bitchy per usual and jiwon and finnegan’s sexual tension fails to cease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a while since ive uploaded sakkskk im already running dry on ideas. to be fair i haven’t drawn in twelve thousand years rip

domesticity ♡  
05/20/XX  
3:34 AM

jiwonton: god fuck me

orangeEejit: gladly

jiwonton: srsly not the time

orangeEejit: fairs

orangeEejit: wth are you doing awake?

jiwonton: im just

jiwonton: i was working on my project

jiwonton: i stopped around 1

orangeEejit: it’s three??

jiwonton: haha yeah

orangeEejit: oh

orangeEejit: your doors unlocked?

jiwonton: mm

orangeEejit: alright

orangeEejit: im coming

orangeEejit: play some music, distract yourself okay?

jiwonton: ill try

jiwonton: i can’t do anything right finn

orangeEejit: dont say that jay

orangeEejit: you’re the most talented person i know, okay?

orangeEejit: don’t beat yourself up, okay?

jiwonton: mm

jiwonton: im sorry for waking you

orangeEejit: don’t worry bud, i was already awake

orangeEejit: im here, i hear your music

orangeEejit: might wanna turn it down before your roommates report you lmao

jiwonton: sorry

orangeEejit: don’t be sorry, jiwon

orangeEejit: :)

———————

domesticity ♡  
05/20/XX  
7:42 AM

anyuh: ???? Wtf

anyuh: Y’all are so fucking sneaky omf

orangeEejit: innit

jiwonton: lmao

nezuchi: is everything okay? jiwon?

nezuchi: you seemed a little down..

jiwonton: aa

jiwonton: honestly finnie can tell you bc i need to shower

nezuchi: oh okay!

nezuchi: finn?

orangeEejit: aaahhh so um

orangeEejit: y’all know jiwon has anxiety right?

anyuh: Yeah

nezuchi: mhm

orangeEejit: well sometimes it cocks up rly bad

orangeEejit: and it rly gets to him

orangeEejit: usually happens when he’s stressed as all hell

orangeEejit: and sometimes he just needs someone to hold him and calm him down n stuff

orangeEejit: needs someone to tell him that everything is okay n shit

orangeEejit: sooo yeah there’s that

anyuh: AWWWW poor baby :(((

jiwonton: hey! you didn’t need to tell them THAT

orangeEejit: ?

jiwonton: that i need someone to hold me sishajka

jiwonton: that’s so gay omg

orangeEejit: you’re so gay ;)

jiwonton: fuck off am i

jiwonton: and im not a baby :(

orangeEejit: you so are

orangeEejit: to both :)

anyuh: Ya

anyuh: You’re not nearly as baby as yui but you’re close

nezuchi: (*´꒳`*) im ultimate baby

anyuh: Yes baby :*

jiwonton: gross omg

hillarie: um i think we’re ALL baby

jiwonton: ISHSKSJS

jiwonton: YESSS

jiwonton: A CLASSIC

anyuh: LMFAOOOO THAT WAS PERFECT HILLS

hillarie: i know xoxo

orangeEejit: hills! what are you doing awake, you don’t have class for a while??

hillarie: bah my phone kept buzzing

hillarie: y’all wake up early as hell wtf

anyuh: Well me and finn live off campus so it’s a lil bit of a trek

jiwonton: and yui and i have bio first thing in the morning together so

nezuchi: mhm! speaking of which, have you done the hw?

jiwonton: yaaaahhh wtf was that shit

nezuchi: ikr??? gosh this professor ,,,

hillarie: ew school talk

hillarie: im going back to sleep gn whores

hillarie: finnegan tho,,,,my door is open if you wanna cuddle n shit ;))

orangeEejit: ohoho ;)

jiwonton: aaand im going to class bye

nezuchi: shall we all meet up for lunch around noon?

jiwonton: yeah maybe

anyuh: I’m down!

orangeEejit: same

hillarie: we should get some k-bbq or summ

nezuchi: YES!!!

jiwonton: woah there lmao

jiwonton: my brother works at a rly good kbbq place but they don’t speak a lot of English

orangeEejit: that’s fine!

hillarie: that’s why we have you mr half n half lmao

hillarie: or maybe you’re a third korean idk

jiwonton: honestly probs

jiwonton: i should do a dna test lmao

hillarie: i think we all should take dna tests

hillarie: oh wait that sounded like the meme

hillarie: no i meant fr as a group activity

hillarie: I could buy the kits??

jiwonton: im down

orangeEejit: sounds fun tbh!! even tho ik im pure Irish :D

anyuh: I’ll do it! And finn you never know, you could have some Jewish in you or smth

nezuchi: lol let’s do it!

hillarie: alright ill order it rn!!

jiwonton: in the meantime im going to class lmao

jiwonton: see y’all

———————

domesticity ♡  
05/20/XX  
9:40 AM

jiwonton: im bored :(

anyuh: Jiwon what the hell lmao

anyuh: aren’t you in class??

jiwonton: yeah for another twenty

jiwonton: these two hour class lectures are gonna suck my soul straight out my body

anyuh: If that ain’t a mood

anyuh: We have a sub in today’s class so I might just leave

jiwonton: i wish i could leave but yui :(((

anyuh: Lmaoooo suffer

jiwonton: hey so

jiwonton: i was thinking abt chatting up that Delilah girl from chipotle?

anyuh: :00000

anyuh: DAMN JIWON gettin it

jiwonton: man stfu

jiwonton: i meant as a friend

jiwonton: another fashion designer :(

anyuh: D’awww Yeah! You should hit her up!

anyuh: Maybe add her here later once y’all are rly friendly :)?

jiwonton: haha maybe

jiwonton: ok ill text her now??

jiwonton: okay i texted her...

jiwonton: now we wait

anyuh: Straight GETTIN IT

jiwonton: lmfao

jiwonton: alright yui lets bounce it’s time to go

nezuchi: aye aye captain

nezuchi: k-bbq time?

jiwonton: mm

anyuh: I think hillarie and finnegan are still in class tho??

jiwonton: uughhhh ill go get finnie hold on

anyuh: I’ll meet you by the lamppost, k babe?

nezuchi: mhm, im already here!

hillarie: whats up hippies

hillarie: where are we meeting up?

anyuh: I vote Finn’s place bc it’s nicer and he has a car

orangeEejit: i vote my place too bc i like my place

anyuh: Alrighty then it’s been decided!!

jiwonton: what a democracy

orangeEejit: peak

anyuh: Sometimes the words that come out of finnegan’s mouth have little to no context and i genuinely wondering what the fuck he’s saying

jiwonton: LMFAOOOOO THANK YOU

jiwonton: IVE FELT THIS EXACT WAY SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL OH MY LORD

orangeEejit: lmfao American cacks

anyuh: LIKE ????

anyuh: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

hillarie: even after dating him for all these years, i still have no fucking clue!! i just know innit basically means ikr

jiwonton: mans is a mystery

orangeEejit: INNIT LMAO y’all are so dumb

jiwonton: shut up annoying orange

orangeEejit: :(

jiwonton: anyway hurry up and come outside, im going to your class

orangeEejit: uuuhhhhhh

nezuchi: oh no

jiwonton: ?

orangeEejit: actually jay um..

hillarie: im walking w him today dude

jiwonton: oh

jiwonton: but we always walk together..?

jiwonton: i mean give or take some days

orangeEejit: yeah bud am sorry

jiwonton: hm

jiwonton: ok well im going to my room

anyuh: Jiwon..

jiwonton: relax im just gonna change

jiwonton: ill talk to you guys later

anyuh: Omg

anyuh: That was so fucking awkward

orangeEejit: honestly omg

hillarie: he’s overreacting y’all lmao shush

nezuchi: in a way i guess?? but remember finnie is like his best friend

nezuchi: and jiwon doesn’t rly get along w others

anyuh: Mhm

anyuh: Man he seemed bummed af

nezuchi: we’ll talk to him! let’s go anya!

anyuh: Alrighty baby lmao

————————

domesticity ♡  
05/20/XX  
11:30 AM

anyuh: Petition to burn half of Jiwon’s closet bc he takes too much time to pick an outfit

jiwonton: hey wtf :((( 

jiwonton: i deserve to look pretty too!!

nezuchi: the fact that you unironically call yourself pretty is so precious idk

jiwonton: :>>>>

hillarie: so?

hillarie: has the drama been resolved?

jiwonton: drama? there wasn’t any drama, i was just bummed out i walked all the way over there for nothing lmao

orangeEejit: sorry pal :(

jiwonton: that’s ok bud lmao

anyuh: Ew

anyuh: Pal

anyuh: Bud

anyuh: If anyone ever referred to me as such i would crucify them

jiwonton: harsh

anyuh: Execution via cannon

hillarie: anya is so violent omg

orangeEejit: shes rly wildin huh!!!

anyuh: That’s right

anyuh: So don’t call me bud :)

jiwonton: noted omg..

jiwonton: OMG!!

anyuh: ??

jiwonton: Delilah texted me back!

anyuh: Oh shit fr???

anyuh: Jiwon GETTIN IT

jiwonton: SKSKSJAH SHUT UP

orangeEejit: ? who’s Delilah??

jiwonton: the girl I met at chipotle that one time

orangeEejit: ohhh

orangeEejit: well what’s up? what’s all the hype?

jiwonton: weeeeellllll

jiwonton: she kinda wants to meet up for lunch???

orangeEejit: oh

orangeEejit: like today?

jiwonton: mhm

hillarie: but what abt our kbbq group date???

jiwonton: oh right.....

nezuchi: maybe we could invite her? it’ll be nice to have another person in the group!

anyuh: Yeah omg!! Is she asian? We need another asian tbh

hillarie: brUH

hillarie: the asian to caucasian ratio is 3:2 we do NOT need more Asians

jiwonton: theres always enough room for another asian

jiwonton: but tbh what we need is a black person

orangeEejit: ^^^^^

orangeEejit: a black guy plssss

orangeEejit: the girl to guy ratio here is also 3:2,,, :(((

jiwonton: so are we doing this? we inviting her to kbbq?

hillarie: I say nay wtf

nezuchi: i say yay!!

anyuh: I say yay as well :)

orangeEejit: mmhisoskskdjsm

orangeEejit: ehejejkkkk

hillarie: dude

hillarie: you better say fucking nay

hillarie: im not sending you any nudes if you say yay

orangeEejit: nay, i say nay

anyuh: BRUH

nezuchi: sigh

nezuchi: men only want one thing

anyuh: Well you left the tie breaking up to Jiwon you fucking idiot

jiwonton: exactly

jiwonton: and i say yay so fuck you and your dick

orangeEejit: not my dick!! D:

orangeEejit: maybe you should send me nudes jay, id agree more with you then ;)

jiwonton: blocked.

orangeEejit: D:

jiwonton: alright well i texted her, she said we’ll meet her up there

 

hillarie named the chat Civil War

 

jiwonton: you’re joking me

hillarie: nope

anyuh: Hills it ain’t that deep

hillarie: easy for you to say!

hillarie: im one of the only white ppl here :(

hillarie: why can’t we get other POC? it’s not like y’all can speak the same language or smth

hillarie: let’s listen to finnie, let’s get a black guy!!

jiwonton: omg this is happening whether or not you like it

jiwonton: not everything is abt you hillarie!! god!!

hillarie: ugh whatever

hillarie: let’s just get this over with

anyuh: And I oop-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ik it probably wasn’t that funny but im glad you enjoyed qwq


End file.
